Série: A Nossa Música Baba
by Nicka I
Summary: A Série:A Nossa Música está de volta e agora quem sofre na minha mão é o Aiolos. AiolosXSaori
1. Chapter 1

**Baba Baby**

**Cap.1 - Agora que eu Cresci**

Após oito anos no Oriente Saori retorna ao santuário.Ainda podia se lembrar do fatídico dia em que resolveu partir do santuário sem previsão de volta.

#**Flash Back**#

_Ja faziam alguns meses que Aiolos tinha voltado a vida e Saori havia descoberto o quanto amava ele.um dia o encontrou no terraço do salão de Athena sózinho durante a noite e resolvel se declarar para ele..._

_Olá! - disse Saori timidamente_

_Olá, Athena! - disse Aiolos curvando-se levemente._

_Por favor pode me chamar de Saori._

_Tudo bem -Aiolos sorriu _

_Aiolos eu tinha uma coisa muito emportante pra te dizer._

_Pode dizer, eu sou todo ouvidos._

_B-bem eu vou direto ao ponto._

_Estou esperando._

_É que eu te amo...Pronto falei!_

_Aiolos quaze caiu do alpendre em que estava encostado_.

_Bem, Saori querida acho que você não está apaixonada por mim, você só está confundindo um pouco as coisas._

_Não eu não estou confundindo nada, sei muito bem o que estou setindo.Eu não sou mais criança._

_Veja bem Saori, você tem treze anos e eu tenho vinte e sete, mesmo que eu quizesse algo com você, e que fique bem claro que não quero, não daria certo você é nova demais pra mim.E quanto ao que eu disse sobre você estar confundindo as coisas, você de fato está confundindo sim oque você diz sentir por mim não é nada além de gratidão, só isso. - embora suas palavras soassem duras e megoassem profundamente Saori, Aiolos tinha em seu rosto uma espressão muito doce e um lindo sorriso que era realmente sincero._

_Quando ele terminou de falar Saori estava chorando e isso realmente cortou o coração do cavaleiro_.

_O que você disse não é verdade! - Disse isso enquanto saia correndo o mais rápido que podia_

#**Fim do Flash Back**#

E agora estou aqui novamente, mas a diferença é que agora tenho certeza de que não sinto mais nada por

ele e também estou mais velha afinal vinte e um anos ja são alguma coisa, finalmente me livrei desse fantasma. - disse Saori rindo

**Já no salão de Athena**

Todos os cavaleiros ja estavam la para receber Athena, quando Saori estra mais linda que nunca abandonou o costumeiro tom de vestido branco e longo que costumava usar trajando no momento um vestido azul calaro de alsas finas e que chegava até seus joelhos deixando metade de suas pernas aparecendo, com detalhes muito sutis em dourado tendo um eslático abaixo do busto que fazia com que o vestido tivesse leves ondulações dando um ar leve ao mesmo.

Quando ela entrou no salão todos se deslumbraram muito com ela mas nenhum deles ficou tão deslumbrado quanto um certo sargitariano.

**Continua...**

**#**

**Música:**Baba Baby (Keli Key)


	2. Chapter 2

**Baba Baby**

**Cap.2 - Baba baby, Baby baba**

No outro dia Saori saiu cedo usando um vestido verde bem claro feito de um tecido tão fino que dependo do modo com que o sol batia no vestido ele se tornava semi-transparente, levava em um dos ombros uma grande bolsa parecida com estas de praia.Decia as escadarias com a maior tranquilidade do mundo sem nem se dar conta que de longe alguém a espionava e seguia.

Caminhou mais um pouco até que chegou em Coroa do Sol, entrou no templo e continuou a caminhar até chegar a um lago não muito fundo, mas a esta altura ja hávia percebido que alguém a seguia e sabia muito bem quem era.

**Você não acreditou**

**Você nem me olhou**

**Disse que eu era muito nova pra você**

**Mas agora que eu cresci você quer me namorar**

Saori então sentou-se no chão e tirou de dentro de sua bolsa uma toalha de praia.

_"Bem, agora vamos começar a provocar!" _- pensou a garota enquanto se levantava

_"Veja o que perdeu, querido!" _- Saori não pode evitar rir um pouco com o ultimo pensamento.

**Você não acreditou**

**Você nem me olhou**

**Disse que eu era muito nova pra você**

**Mas agora que eu cresci você quer me namorar**

Então diante do olhar atento de Aiolos que se escondia entre as árvores, ela começou a retirar bem devagar o vestido ficando apenas com seu maiô que també era verde porem era verde escuro e possuia um avantajado decote e um detalhe dourado bem abaixo do busto, e que diga-se de passagem fazia o cavaleiro suar frio.

**Não vou acreditar nesse falso amor**

**Que só quer me iludir me enganar isso é caô**

**E pra não dizer que eu sou ruim**

**Vou deixar você me olhar**

**Só olhar, só olhar, baba**

**Baby, baba**

Ela deu mergulho mas demorou a subir, deixando o cavaleiro preocupado a ponto de ele sair de seu esconderijo e tirar os sapatos e a camisa para entrar na água.

Enquanto isso embaixo d'água...

_"Anda logo idiota!Ainda bem que eu não estou me afogando de verdade porque senão a esta altura eu ja estaria morta." _- Saori pensava impaciente

Então Aiolos finalmente Aiolos pula na água.

_"Perfeito, agora eu mevingo!"-_pensou Saori enquanto fingia ter desmaiado.

Aiolos com todo cuidado a pegou no colo e tirou da água, colocando-a na margem do lago.Ele ficou parado observando ela ali parada e como ela era bonita.

**Olha o que perdeu**

**Baba, a criança cresceu**

**bom, bem feito pra você, é, agora eu sou mais eu**

**Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais me esnobar**

**Baba baby, baby, baba, baba**

Logo Aiolos teve que sair de seu de seu transe pois deveria verificar se a Saori estava bem, sentindo o cavaleiro se aproximar Saori prenndeu a respiração na intenção de que ele fizesse respiração boca-a-boca nela e foi isso que ele fez.Saori levantou do nada fingindo tossir.

você esta bem?

Sim, obrigada.É parece que o seu destino é sempre me salvar não é mesmo? - disse isso apos perceber o efeito que a tal respiração boca-a-boca havia surtido no cavaleiro que ainda permanecia muito perto dela.

Não faço mais que a minha obrigação. - estas palavras foram ditas praticamente em um susurro ja que o cavaleiro parecia ipinotizado pelos lábios de Saori.

Bem acho que só há um jeito de agradecer então.-Disse Saori chegando mais perto do cavaleiro e serrando os olhos.Ele não resistiu e apenas foi se aproximando dela até que a beijou, foi um beijo profundo e envolvente.

_"Realmente ele é tão bom quanto eu pensei que fosse...Não, ele é ainda melhor.Pena eu não poder ficar para aproveitar!" _- pensou Saori

Aiolos ja estava deitado por cima dela e não pensava mais em nada só queria ficar cada vez mais perto dela, mas derrepente do nada quando ele ja estava só de cueca Saori se lenvantou rápidamente e colocouseu vestido dentro da bolsa e as roupas dele também.

Saori aonde você vai? - ele perguntou assustado

Eu vou voltar para o salão de Athena, o melhor o meu salão. - disse ela com um brilho perigoso no olhar e um sorriso vitorioso.

Mas...Agente

Não existe esse negócio de agente.-disse ela enterrompendo ele

Mas eu pensei que

Você não tem que pensar meu bem, só tem que me obedecer. -disse emterrompendo ele novamente

Mas você esta levando as minhas roupas!

É estou sim, e isso é pra o senhor, senhor cavaleiro de sagitário aprender a não esnobar as pessoas.

Você ainda guarda rancor daquilo?

E te amava de verdade, e sofri muito para te esquecer!- disse ela com os olhos marejados, mas logo o brilho perigoso voltor a reinar nos olhos da moça.

Enquanto isso Aiolos se levantou e tentou chegar perto para tomar suas roupas de Saori mas ela percebeu.

Não ouse mover mais um só dedo cavaleiro ou eu direi a todos que você tentou me atacar!

Mas isso não é verdade!

Não, mas em quem você pensa que vão acreditar em Athena ou em um cavaleiro que ja foi tido como traidor?!

Então Saori virou as costas e deixou o cavaleiro la sózinho de cueca e com uma toalha para se cobrir.

Mesmo assim ela continua linda!-murmurou Aiolos se perdendo em seus pensamentos e observando ela se distanciar.

**Baby, baba**

**Olha o que perdeu**

**Baba, a criança cresceu**

**Bom, bem feito pra você, é, agora eu sou mais eu**

**Isso é pra voce aprender a nunca mais me esnobar**

**Baba baby, baby, baba, baba**

**Baby, baba baba baba**

**Baby, baba baba baba**

**Baby, baba baba baba**

**Baby**

**Baba baba baba**

**Baby baba baba baba**

**Baby baba baba baba baby**

**Fim**

**(Aiolos):**E eu que pensei que fosse o seu personagem preferido!

**(Nika):**Você é um dos meus preferidos, mas porque tudo isso?

**(Aiolos):**Porque?Você me faz pagar de pedófilo e no final ainda me deixa na seca, e ainda pergunta porque tudo isso?

**(Saori):**Eu gostei do final! - rindo

**(Aiolia):**Eu não acredito que você me traiu!

**(Nika):**O que é isso?Resolveram fazer reunião de personagens de Sant Seya na sala da minha casa ou o que?

**(Aiolos):**Você vai me compensar por isso não vai Nika?E você Saori fica na sua que ja basta eu ter morrido no Anime por sua culpa!

**(Aiolia):**Você me traiu com meu próprio irmão?!Depois que eu me revolto vão me chamar de emo, como se eu não tivesse motivos não é?

**(Nika):**Como você quer que eu te compensse Olos?

**(Aiolos):**É simples escreve outra fic comigo como protagonista!

**(Nika):**Tá bom!E quanto a você Olia, você ainda é o amor da inha vida!

**(Aiolia):**Também te amo!

Bem então como o Aiolos me fez prometer eu vou escrever outra fic pra ele, talvez mês que vem, vai se chamar:Quando eu penso em você.

Beijos e valeu por lerem isso aí.

Agradecimentos:

Raveena Raven: Está aí!Completa, mas aguarde terá uma outra história com esse casal só que em U.A!Obrigada por comentar!


End file.
